deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TJman461/My Death Battles Ranked Worst to Best
Hello everybody I’ve been thinking and I thought that I should rank all of my battles based on the battle and the results/explanation as I make more battles I’ll wait and add them to the list in some way. Anyway let’s get started! And remember it is Worst to Best. Be sure to check out the Battles because the explanations will have spoilers Teen Titans Go vs Teen Titans Season 1, Episode 2. Oh god... this battle. Again why did I even consider making this? I was so dumb back then. Anyway the battle was I guess decent at best however I made basically the whole team die on both sides and the only one standing was Raven TTG. Which is pretty dumb. The research was crap and barely explained the characters and the battle was poorly choreographed I will admit I agree with the result I made but overall the fight definitely takes the cake for my worst Death Battle. Star Butterfly vs Elsa Season 1, Episode 1. Now we have my very first battle this one is a very bad battle in fact I had to change some parts of the battle because I accidentally made up a power that Star didn’t have, that power was that her wand could change into anything when in fact it could only turn into a mace. The research was very short and and so was the battle and the result explained it kinda alright but overall this Death Battle is pretty bad. Bugs Bunny vs Pinkie Pie Season 1, Episode 3. Oof this battle... Oh my god this battle is bad, the only reason it beats Star vs Elsa is because the analysis for both sides was pretty good for an amateur. The battle however was terrible I focused too much on making the fight jokey and dumb and didn’t focus on actual fighting. The results were horrible as well and too jokey and I tried too hard to be funny. I just don’t like this battle. Bugs Bunny VS Bill Cipher Season 1, Episode 6. Alright my next Worst battle. Once again the research was good and the results explained it alright but the worst part is the fight. There could’ve been so much more that could’ve happened in this battle but I made the fight too short and Bugs barely got any good hits in. Overall this battle is ok it’s just the fight could’ve been a lot better. Lopunny Vs Terriermon Season 1, Episode 8. Ack! Too much bias! Oh god was this battle biased af. The fight was good but research was a little lacking and the results! Basically I was trying to make sure Lopunny won in some way. Also Rapidmon stomps there is very little way for Lopunny to win and this battle was biased which is why it is low. Bad Pokemon Battle Royale Season 1, Episode 4. Ahhh my first battle royale good times. This one was pretty alright the research was pretty bad and capitalization was bad this one is above the others because the fight was actually pretty epic and the result was correct. Overall it was a decent Battle Royale. Tom the Cat vs Wile E. Coyote Season 1, Episode 5. Alright this battle was pretty good the research was fine, the battle was alright but the results are a bit iffy because apparently Wile has 4-A weaponry which is why it gets its spot but overall this battle was ok. Category:Blog posts